The present invention relates to a spaghetti cutting device. The spaghetti cutting device is designed to be used in combination with a fork having spaghetti strands rolled thereabout. The spaghetti cutting device is designed to cut the strands of spaghetti extending outwardly from the sides and the ends of the tines of the fork.
In the prior art, cutting devices having cutting blades in various configurations are known. U.S. Pat. No. 57,888 to Gans discloses a cutting device for husking corn with U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,250 to Stokes disclosing an eel knife having a first horizontal cutting blade and a second curved cutting blade therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,995 to Dahl discloses another cutting device having a plurality of differently configured cutting elements. However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art, including the above-mentioned United States Patents, that teaches or fairly suggests a cutting device designed to cut strands of spaghetti off the side edges of a fork.